


Let's Blow (Their Minds)

by shuckfaceparadise (isaacfignewton)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Mouth Kink, Oral Sex, Pole Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaacfignewton/pseuds/shuckfaceparadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first weekend at the club with a new batch of freshman, and one in particular has caught Minho's eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Blow (Their Minds)

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by the lovely [Paloma](http://mrunners.tumblr.com/) who's pretty much the best thing since sliced bread.
> 
> Inspired by [[x](http://ambitioncutsusdown.tumblr.com/post/69304462589/thomas-likes-minhos-mouth-and-minho-likes-using)].

Minho could tell as soon as the kid walked in the door that he was new. His hands were shaking just a tiny bit and he was sucking in quick breaths, biting his lip as he handed over an ID to the bouncer. He must be part of the freshman crowd, Minho thought, admiring the way the kid’s stomach disappeared into baggy cargo pants when he scratched the back of his neck, his shirt riding up. From behind the kid, a short figure clapped him on the back. When he could see him clearly, Minho realized it was Chuck. Funny little guy he was, coming by every so often to wander and chat with anyone who seemed lonely. 

Today was as good a day as any for Chuck to be around. It was the first week of a new year, and the club was prepared, overstocked on all forms of alcohol, for the new class of freshman to flood the club. Being a senior, Minho had seen this happen many times before, smaller versions of it every new semester. Chuck was a sophomore who came in near the end of the last year. Minho never saw him go home with anybody though, just glance appreciatively over at the dancers. 

Speaking of dancers, Minho pulled himself back behind the curtains and glanced over to Newt. The blonde boy was slipping off his equally baggy clothes and shaking himself out, taking care to massage his leg. When he noticed Minho staring, he wiggled his eyebrows. 

“What? These briefs doin' it for ya?” he asked, shaking his hips seductively. Minho shook his head, laughing. Alby, one of the bartenders whose shift started soon, was just coming in through the backdoor, and he made an amused huffing sound as he brushed past them. 

Newt smirked. “Don’t pretend you don’t want it!” he shouted after him, and there was a bark of laughter before the door shut. 

“Newt, why do you keep trying?” Minho asked as he started to pull himself out his clothes. He’d gone running earlier, and he wrinkled his nose at the dried sweat smell. 

“Trust me, Minho, he’s head-over-heels. So, are we going sparkly today?” Newt asked, bounding over to the rack of garments and holding out a pair of sequined shorts. One was pink, and the other was purple. 

“Only if I get purple,” Minho said, reaching over to take it. Newt rolled his eyes, then turned away to strip off his briefs and pull on the costume. After taking a moment to admire his coworker’s ass, Minho turned his back towards him and finished undressing. He made a face when he pulled the fabric over his dick, the sewing on the sequins giving the inside an odd texture. After moving over to the mirror, however, he had to admit it looked good.

Undressed as he was, it wasn’t long before Newt snuck up behind him and pinched his ass, laughing gleefully when he spun around. “Let’s get out there and blow some freshman’s minds, huh?” Minho shook his head at the old line, and then nodded, running his hands through his hair to muss it properly. 

“Let’s blow their minds,” he said ominously, causing both of them to crack a smile as they pushed through the curtains.

They moved to opposite sides of the stage where their poles stood. Knowing Newt started his routine hanging from the pole and baring his chest to the audience, hips moving rhythmically, Minho started facing outwards, dipping and swaying seductively. This position allowed him to reach his arms up, flexing his biceps in a way that he knew was attractive. 

The position also allowed him to examine the dance floor, find out who his audience was. Before he could stop himself, he was glancing around for the freshman. He couldn’t find him, even looking as far as the bar, where he noticed Alby glancing guiltily at Newt, adjusting himself in his pants. He smirked, bringing himself up from a particularly deep dip, feeling the cold of the bar when his ass pressed against it. 

That was when he noticed some movement along the wall, the freshman creeping closer to the stage. He was still tentative, but seemed more curious, wanting. He stopped as if contemplating his choices, then pushed forward into the crowd, coming towards the stage, coughing when the smell of the club hit him in full force. 

Minho knew the smell well - a thick mixture of cologne, sweat, and alcohol. It smelled like all the sex Minho had ever had, pulling boys on the dance floor towards him, nosing along their necks and whispering, “Wanna get out of here? I could take you home,” and listening to their stuttered whimpers as he dragged his teeth along their skin.

This kid looked like one of those boys, but far more innocent, and Minho chided himself for being distracted by a boy he couldn’t even have. Glancing over to see Newt turning away from the pole, pushing himself off it and towards the audience in a way that made some clap and whistle, Minho turned likewise, towards the pole so he couldn’t see the crowd. As soon as they were out of sight it seemed like the music got louder, and he lost himself in it.

Swinging around the pole and swinging away from it, dropping himself back so he could stretch out, let the audience see all of him. Pulling himself forward again and then dropping down, thrusting towards the pole in a way that made him feel especially seductive, head rolling back under the pure pleasure of knowing others found him as attractive as he found himself. This content look got him a louder whoop, and he turned to wink at the audience. 

The freshman was now standing in the front of the crowd, hands losing their shake as he ground against another boy. His hands found the boy’s hair, pulling it back so he could kiss at his neck, and he glanced back towards Minho when he felt eyes on him. When Minho licked his lips, the boy’s eyes glued to them, hips grinding the slightest bit harder against the other boy’s. He leaned his neck back, seemingly lost in his senses as the other boy attached himself to his neck, sucking and nipping feverishly. His eyes seemed to be phasing out everything but Minho’s lips as he twisted and moved himself against the pole.

To test this, Minho gave a another dip, licking his lips in a way that he knew was attractive, and he swore he could almost hear the freshman moan. It became a fun game, intentionally catching the boy’s eye before doing something even more obscene with his lips, mouthing things like ‘Oh, you like that?’ and ‘How’d you like it if that was me?’

He was so lost in the game, Minho didn’t notice when his hour had passed and Newt was walking towards him, reaching around and pinching a nipple. Minho turned towards him and smirked, hand slapping his coworker’s ass, giving the watchers a final hint of a show before they slinked off stage in-sync.

Behind the stage, Minho nodded at the next pair, who were clad in leather thongs and cheap leather jackets that stunk of alcohol. After they went out, he turned away from Newt and started to strip. 

“Pretty good show today, no? At least, you seemed into it,” Newt said jokingly across the back stage area. Minho threw the sequined shorts at him, pulling his own underwear and cargo pants on. Newt made a sad noise when he pulled his shirt back on, and Minho turned around with rolling eyes. 

“It was a fun show, yes. But I hate the sequins. Makes me achy,” he explained, adjusting himself in his pants. Newt laughed.

“That soreness may also be because you were sporting a hard-on for the last half-hour. Who got you worked up?” Newt asked, conversationally as they left the backstage area and started across the dance floor. Newt liked to leave this way so he could say his flirty goodbye to Alby, but claimed doing it alone would be too desperate.

“Uh, freshman over there. He’s g – Chuck, how’ve you been, kid?” Minho cut himself off to ask. “Saw you brought in fresh meat.” Chuck giggled and reached a hand up to twist a curly strand around his finger.

“I’ve been fine. Nice to be back at school. I miss my mom though,” he said, smiling up at them. Newt ruffled his hair.

“Eh, Chuckie, you still got your letters to send her, right?” he asked, moving them towards the exit. He frowned when he saw Minho edge in the direction of the stage. “Where you goin’?”

“Unfinished business,” he said, winking. Newt shrugged and waved him off with a ‘see ya,’ content to chat with Chuck. Minho headed for the boy. He was dancing less aggressively now, his partner half-heartedly groping at his ass in an attempt to get him back into it, but the boy just gazed at the stage, a small frown on his face.

Nodding at the boy dancing with the freshman, Minho waved him off. He knew the boy a little bit, having blown him backstage when he worked at the club for a short while, and he winked, gesturing to the freshman. The boy rolled his eyes and moved away, disappearing into the crowd and leaving the freshman standing there, hands still out and a confused sound leaving his mouth.

The confused sounds turned to the slightest of moans when Minho came up behind him, pressing himself against the boy’s back and slipping his hands around to the boy’s hips. Then he started making confused noises again, turning around to see Minho. 

“Wha –” he said, cutting off with a breathy whimper when Minho leaned forward to lick up his neck, biting at the point where it became his chin.

“What’s your name, freshman?” Minho whispered, the movement of his lips sending shivers through the boy. When he talked, Minho felt the vibrations against his lips.

“Th-Thomas. My name is Thomas,” he said, hands flying up to grip Minho’s hair, hips tentatively moving against his. 

“Wanna get out of here?” Minho asked, letting his teeth scrape against Thomas’ neck. It was so nice to have a name for this kid, so he whispered it as he dragged another obscene lick over the Adam’s apple in front of him. “Thomas.”

The combination pulled a high-pitched whimper out of him, and his hands scrabbled at Minho’s back. “Yes, please,” he said, voice breathy, and Minho reveled in his ability to break this boy so much before they were even the slightest bit undressed.

Pulling away to grab Thomas’ hand, Minho started to lead them out of the club. He saw Newt across the floor, chatting Alby up and completely ignoring Minho’s wave. With a shrug, he got them to the door and they exited. 

Outside was slightly chilly, the temperature of a spring night, and Minho felt goose bumps on Thomas’ arms when he ran his fingers down them. “I usually catch a ride with Newt, so we’ll have to take your car,” he said, raising his eyebrows at Thomas’ slightly worried expression. “What, do you not have one?” he asked. Thomas shook his head.

“No I have one, it’s just…” he trailed off, leading them over to it. He opened the passenger door with a look of trepidation, and winced when books and papers started to fall out. 

“Fuck!” Minho said, lunging forward to grab a packet that looked important as it tried to float into the night. Thomas was picking up books gingerly, grimacing at the scratched covers. 

“So,” he questioned, glancing up at Minho, eye flickering to Minho’s lips almost like he couldn’t help himself. Minho grinned, setting the packet inside the car and then pushing Thomas back against it by his shoulders, hands slipping from them to thunk against the metal hood, feeling a returning pressure against his hips when he pressed them together.

There was half a second where he waited, faces hovering an inch away from each other before Thomas pushed the last bit forward and kissed Minho. 

For a moment, Minho wondered if this was Thomas' first kiss, the clunking of their teeth and the too-hard nip on his lips feeling like inexperienced teenage fumbling, but then, like a switch had been turned on, the kiss turned heavier. Tongues were pushing into each other’s mouths in a frantic rhythm, teeth nipping ever so lightly, and drawing whimpers from each other’s mouths to be swallowed. Minho expected to taste alcohol, as per the usual with his after-work hook-ups, but instead he only tasted the sweet sugar of cheap candy and something citrusy and sour. 

He broke apart with a gasp, remembering to breathe for a moment before he made to go back in. At the last moment, he left Thomas’ lips hanging and dipped down to mouth at his neck, slipping ever so slightly below Thomas’ collar to lick at his collarbones before standing up.

Thomas whimpered, and fuck if it wasn’t the hottest thing, the way his eyes were accusing, glued to Minho’s mouth like he wanted, needed more. Minho shook his head, turning away to climb into the passenger seat. 

After a moment, Thomas got into the driver’s seat, still obviously, painfully hard. He gave Minho a disgruntled look. “Back to my dorm?” he suggested.

“You don’t have a roommate?” Minho asked, eyebrows going up.

“I’ve got Chuck, but he said I’d have all night to myself if I wanted,” Thomas said, voice quieter as he focused on driving. 

“Chuck’s a good kid,” Minho said. He was resisting the urge to reach over and cup Thomas through his pants, maybe unzip him so he could get an idea of what he was dealing with, but the freshman seemed almost intimidated by the road, and Minho didn’t want to get them into an accident.

The rest of the short drive passed in quiet, sexually-charged silence. Then they were at the dorms, up the stairs, into Thomas’ room. 

As soon as the door shut behind him, Minho grabbed Thomas’ arm, pulling him back and pinning him against the wall, lips hovering behind his ear, licking at the skin there. “I really, really want to blow you,” he whispered, enjoying the way Thomas’ hips lurched forward, a whimper escaping his mouth. 

“Yes, pleas _sseee_ ,” his voice turned into a hiss when Minho reached down, hand slipping easily into his baggy pants and finding his cock, giving it a few strokes. Thomas found his mouth again, moaning into Minho’s mouth every time his hand moved. Finally he broke away, pushing weakly at Minho’s shoulders. “Bed, please.”

They stumbled through the dorm room, over to the bed closest to the door. Minho fell on top of Thomas, continuing to kiss him as his hands quickly worked to unbuckle the other boy’s pants, pushing them down and off his legs. When Thomas tugged at the edge of Minho’s shirt, he pulled it off himself, wincing a little at the cold of the door room. 

Thomas went to pull off his own shirt, but Minho pushed him back down, slinking lower so he could get his mouth on Thomas’s stomach, slowly moving up it and rucking his shirt higher and higher. Only when he reached the middle of his chest did he let Thomas pull his shirt off, and then he attached himself to Thomas’s left nipple, sucking hard and licking at the small nub. Thomas, clad only in his underwear now, made a strangled sound, hands reaching down to touch himself but was swatted away by Minho, who switched nipples, sucking and nipping even harder in punishment.

Thomas accepted the punishment well, hips canting upwards, seeking more friction against his cock, leaking and sticking out of the top of his underwear. Minho felt it smear wetness across his hip and he grinned, pulling away from the nipple, admiring how puffy and pink it had gotten. Then he slowly worked down Thomas’ body, licking and sucking everywhere he could reach. The skin tasted like sweat, salty and sweet and Minho wanted so much more of it, following it low until he was at the waistband of Thomas’ underwear, where they trapped his cock. Hooking his fingers in to pull them down, Minho gave an experimental lick at the head of Thomas’ cock. 

The loudest keening sound he had ever heard came from above his head and he grinned, pulling Thomas’ underwear down and throwing them to the side before sucking him in deeper. He started moving, licking up and down and around the cock in front of him, entranced by the way his spit was sliding down, mixing with precome and slicking the way for him to suck further. There were choked sounds coming from above him, tiny aborted movements in the hips beneath him like Thomas wanted to press forward but was afraid to. 

Minho took his decision away, pressing himself further down, clenching his fist next to him when he felt the slightest twinge of his gag reflex. He started moving steadily, up and down, tightening his mouth around Thomas’ cock and licking firmly at a spot just below the head.

It wasn’t long before Thomas’ movements got even jerkier, noises going up in pitch until his voice was breaking, whimpering, “M-Minho, please don’t stop. Don’t stop.” 

Minho had half a second to wonder why the freshman knew his name when he’d never said it, and then Thomas was jerking into his mouth, coming hard. He sucked him through it, swallowing every ribbon that made its way into his mouth, but near the end Thomas jerked too hard, pulling himself out of Minho’s mouth, and Minho watched as the last several pulses left him before leaning forward and licking those up too, not stopping until Thomas gasped and shoved him off. 

“Too sore,” he mumbled, eyes tracking Minho as he moved up the bed, ending with his face near Thomas’. Thomas smirked before kissing him again, licking at his teeth and behind them, letting out a low moan at the taste of his own come. He used his hands to pull Minho’s pants partway down his thighs, getting a good grip on him and stroking hard and quick until Minho broke the kiss with a gasp, biting Thomas’ shoulder when he came. Thomas rubbed him through it, murmuring things he could barely hear, but that sounded filthy nonetheless. 

When he too was oversensitive and spent for the moment, Minho rolled over so he could lay next to Thomas, face-up, both gazing at the ceiling. After a moment, Thomas’s hand crept over, and Minho, rolling his eyes, took it and turned towards the other boy.

“How’d you know my name?” he asked, eyes searching Thomas’ face curiously. The kid didn’t look familiar at all. As he watched, the freshman’s face turned bright red.

“I.. you sit in front of me in Study Hall. Chuck might have accidentally told me that the Senior I had a crush on was also a stripper and named Minho,” Thomas explained quickly, looking anywhere but Minho’s face. Minho raised an eyebrow.

“One, you have a crush on me? And two, why was Chuck talking to you about strippers?” Minho asked, frowning. Thomas coughed.

“One… well, yeah? And Chuck was talking to me about strippers because I might want to be one,” Thomas said, finally meeting Minho’s eyes. He seemed very sure about the last part.

“So that’s why you were at the club tonight,” Minho laughed. Thomas shook his head. 

“No, Chuck said it would be a good place to… get some firsts over with,” he said. When Minho didn’t seem to get it, he shrugged, blushing again. “Y’ know, like you were my first –” Minho cut him off quickly.

“That was your first blowjob?” Minho asked, eyebrows shooting up. Thomas nodded, shifting uncomfortably, and that’s when Minho realized that he was hard again already. Very, very hard. With a smirk that Thomas’ eyes shot down to immediately, he reached to touch Thomas again.

“Wanna get some more firsts over with?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> You should come say hi on tumblr at [shuckfaceparadise](http://shuckfaceparadise.tumblr.com/)(currently [shuckfaceholiday](http://shuckfaceholiday.tumblr.com/) for the season). I make graphics and write things and it's pretty cool.


End file.
